


Как милосердна жизнь

by Neeta



Series: Злодеи и даже хуже [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Points of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeta/pseuds/Neeta
Summary: История Розы Грин, "татуированной Розы", однокурсницы Мародёров, любящей УПСа.





	Как милосердна жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Дуэт для Авады с оркестром](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460761) by [Kollega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega), [Nat_al_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_al_lee/pseuds/Nat_al_lee). 

1.

Дождь хлещет, прибивая траву к земле. Если лечь навзничь, закрыть глаза, унесёт. Ложусь. Совсем ненадолго. Ровно настолько, чтобы почувствовать: меня нет. Снова встаю. Заклинанием высушиваю одежду. Прячусь под козырёк крыльца. У меня в кармане билет на самолёт. И я жду Эйва.

Я полечу на самолёте в Китай. Остров Хайнань, Остров Южнее Моря. Всегда лето, люди живут долго-долго. Хочется думать — счастливо. Магглы, естественно. Волшебников там двое — папа и Ки Вэн. На самолёте… Кручу в руках палочку. Аппарировать? Чем самолёт хуже? Зачем вообще это… всё? Хозяйственные заклинания не круче кухонного комбайна, зелья продаются в маггловских аптеках. Что я могу? Горстка недоделанных, жалких чудес. Ну… есть посильнее. Могу причинить боль, могу убить. Но это я могу и без палочки. «Против лома нет магии». Так Сириус говорил. Улыбаюсь. Бью кулаком по стене. Да. Вот так.

Дракончик, вытатуированный папой перед эмиграцией, прощальный подарок, от удара подпрыгивает и возмущённо раздувает щёки. Вот, пожалуй, единственное, я нашла — татуировки. Папа и Ки — гении татуировок. Ради них потерплю. Пусть будет магия, Мерлин с ней. Всё равно не выйдет обменяться на здравый смысл, нормальную юриспруденцию и цивилизованную пенитенциарную систему. Блин, как рука-то болит. Человеком себя чувствуешь. Залечиваю… заклинанием, конечно.

Мне надо увидеть Эйва. Мальсибер арестован. Когда надо собирать Эйва по кусочкам, ему равных нет, Мальсиберу. Впрочем, чудеса случаются. Эйв вполне может быть в норме. В относительной, хреновой норме, ну вот как я сейчас.

Надо валить отсюда.

У меня же нет сил, и надо валить отсюда.

Стоять.

2.

— Фу! Стоять! — Рыжая девушка оттаскивает от меня скотчтерьера.

Скотч прыгает и сопит мне в ухо. В ухо — потому что я сижу на земле, привалившись к дереву. Какой-то маггловский район, шла и пришла. Смешной скотч. Нереально люблю собак. Пёс скулит, маггла садится на корточки рядом со мной, заглядывает в глаза.

— Эй.

— Я в порядке.

— Бин говорит, нет.

Бин вертит хвостом как ненормальный. Глажу его чёрную, блестящую шерсть. И вот тут почему-то реву.

Рыжая молча обнимает меня, протягивает пачку салфеток. Не могу остановиться, да что ж такое.

3.

Когда арестовали Сириуса, я не плакала. Всё очень стремительно происходило. Гибель Лили и Джеймса, исчезновение Того/Которого. Сириус убивает Питера и магглов. Арест. Колдография в «Пророке» — Сириус смеётся. Его отправили в Азкабан мгновенно, оперативно сработали. Без суда, конечно. Что он им сказал? Думаю, ничего.

Что творилось у Уизли, не описать. Молли… Если бы не дети, может, я бы и поговорила. Но она и так из последних сил… Да все они из последних сил не задают мне вопрос: ты что-нибудь знала, Роза?

Люпин совершенно серый.

Я ничего не знала.

Я ничего не знаю. Я научилась молчать и не дёргаться, когда упоминают Сириуса.

Но надолго меня не хватит.

Мне надо просто понять… просто разобраться. И не здесь.

4.

Мэг за руку тянет меня по лестнице. Темно, спотыкаюсь, поминаю Мерлина. Чудом удерживаюсь от «Люмос».

— Лампочка перегорела, — машет рукой Мэг. Надеюсь, она про Мерлина не слышала? Скотч рванул вперёд, залился радостным лаем. Отворилась дверь, слабый рассеянный свет, и то спасибо. Такой же рыжий, как Мэг, парень, щурясь, вглядывается мне в лицо.

— Привет, девчонки.

— Тим, это Роза. Свари нам кофе? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста.

— Угу, кофе, — качает головой Тим. — Щедрая ты моя. Этот твой цветочек, судя по всему, не ел дня три. Ты всё ешь, цветочек? Пиццу будешь?

— Буду, — соглашаюсь я и запоздало возмущаюсь: — Роза.

Тим уже где-то в кухне гремит посудой. Тим. И тут Тим. Надо же.

5.

Сквозь сон слышу их разговор. Голоса плывут, дрожат, я не всё понимаю. Ну и хрен с ним, я, кажется, сейчас совсем-совсем усну.

— Без документов…

— Ну, допустим, поправимо. Неделя и деньги.

— У меня есть деньги. — Я спихиваю Бина с постели.

— Нам с тобой повезло, — радуется Тим. Мэг поправляет на мне одеяло, и я снова проваливаюсь в забытьё.

— В какой стране это было, ты понял?

— Я офигеваю с этой страны. Парень разносит пол-улицы…

— Она не сказала, чем.

— То, что она не знает технических подробностей, говорит в её пользу, между прочим. Мало ли чем можно. РГД-5. Навскидку. Это ладно. Дальше он стоит и спокойно даёт себя арестовать. Вот оно, счастье. Допросите, узнайте — чем, мотивы, сообщники. Он уже всё равно никуда не денется.

— Может, Албания?

— Как вариант. По-моему, как раз там проблемы с нормальной юриспруденцией и цивилизованной пенитенциарной системой.

6.

Утром я аппарирую к Хогвартсу — как можно ближе, плетусь к воротам. Свистом подзываю хогвартскую почтовую сову. Жду. Недолго. Быстрые шаги, встаю навстречу — и сразу теряю надежду. Дамблдор умеет так смотреть, что и разговаривать не о чем. Ну нет уж. Я хочу поговорить об этом. Я выпаливаю заранее подготовленный текст, стараясь глядеть прямо в глаза. Я знаю, что Сириус Хранитель тайны. Я знаю, что в Ордене давно ходили тёмные слухи о шпионе Того/Которого. Я знаю обстоятельства, при которых взяли Сириуса. Я гляжу в глаза — и повторяю имя. Сириус — и предательство? Я же не помилования прошу, к Мерлину! Собрать Визенгамот. Всё.

Дамблдор только головой покачал.

А прощаясь, посоветовал не искать Барти Крауча-старшего. Признаюсь, планы-то у меня были. Но тут он прав. Как-то я не учла, что могу заинтересовать Крауча. И про навестить папу — тоже прав. Великий человек Дамблдор, как ещё Хагрид отметил.

7.

У меня есть маггловский паспорт. Роза Грин, место рождения — Сент-Албанс, фотография, на которой я пытаюсь сдержать улыбку, — пока Тим фотографировал, Мэг корчила рожицы из-за его спины. У меня есть билет на самолёт. «Союз Рыжих», как себя называет эта дивная пара, обещает подготовить меня к экзаменам в колледж. Я бы хотела изучать юриспруденцию.

Осталось всего ничего… Одна встреча в мире, который уже почти чужой. Страшно только, что я не представляю, чем она может закончиться. Я хочу увидеть Эйва.

8.

Он появляется рядом со мной — неожиданно, вздрагиваю, протягиваю руку:

— Эйв…

В Убежище полумрак. Всматриваюсь в лицо Эйва, сердце сжимается. Да, это не норма. Это далеко не. Не исключено, впрочем, что он думает то же самое. Или ему всерьёз кажется, что я красивая с мокрыми волосами? Традиционно оказываемся на кухне, Эйв достаёт ямайский ром, или шабли, или… Мне всё равно, что пить, Эйв, я тебе доверюсь, ладно? А из этой «ерунды», на которую ты так растерянно смотришь, из этих восхитительных помидоров, и баклажанов, и трав приготовлю чисанчи. Это китайское, меня учил Ки. И попробуй не съешь.

Эйв сидит на кухонном столе. Протягивает мне бокал.

— Очень рад тебя видеть, на самом деле. Особенно сейчас, как ты понимаешь... Ладно, не будем о грустном.

— Я тоже рада. — Только выговорив, осознаю, насколько же это чистейшая правда. — Я тебе даже больше скажу — ты единственный человек... то есть единственный волшебник, которого я тут рада видеть.

— А тут вряд ли кто-нибудь появится в ближайшее время, кого ты не будешь рада видеть. Всех... да. Не совсем всех, но те всё равно не придут. А я и просить не стану.

Моё «тут» означало Британию. Но сейчас нет смысла уточнять.

Эйв спрыгивает со стола, ходит по кухне из угла в угол. Я беру его за руки, останавливаю. Он дрожит. Мерлин, ну что же с тобой…

— Эйв… Пожалуйста. Дай мне ещё выпить чего-нибудь.

Он наливает вино, расплёскивает, доливает бокалы.

— Давай… Не знаю. За что хочешь.

Очень важно сказать правильно. Медленно, не сводя с него глаз:

— За то, что мы с тобой есть. Ты уцелел, как и обещал, я тоже. За то, что я сейчас тебя вижу.

— Да. За это стоит выпить. — Он тоже внимательно, пристально смотрит мне в глаза. — Ты просто хотела меня увидеть? Или?..

— Я... Сначала я думала, что просто с тобой попрощаюсь. Я улетаю в Китай, Эйв. Ненадолго, мне надо. Очень. Только у меня не получается просто попрощаться. Вот забавно.

— Улетаешь... ненадолго. — Эйв отворачивается и молчит. — Ненадолго — это на сколько? Год? Месяц? Вся жизнь?

— С ума сошёл. — Я смеюсь, потому что сейчас мысль даже о месяце кажется мне… невозможной. — Месяц. Вот, пожалуй, месяца хватит. Эйв. Я хочу вернуться — и чтобы мы сходили куда-нибудь. В паб. Неважно. Я хочу знать, что всё за этот месяц не рухнет, не сломается... Мне хочется вернуться — а это единственное, к чему я могу вернуться.

Эйв расплывается в счастливой улыбке.

— Ты правда всего на месяц? И вернешься? Мерлин... в паб. Конечно, сходим! Я даже обещаю себя хорошо вести.

Мне становится весело.

— Ну не зна-аю. Хорошо, точно? Ты умеешь? Это правда ты?

— Умею, — серьёзно подтверждает Эйв. — Мне после моего дня рождения хватило ... как это Долохов говорил? Цыганочек с выходом? Да. Хватило до конца дней моих. Только не заставляй меня ходить там, где много магглов, я же брезгую. А там, где их мало, — не проблема спокойно посидеть.

Соглашаюсь. Я никогда не расскажу тебе про твоего чудесного тёзку Тима, Эйв, про Мэг, про магглов, которые меня вытащили. Я уже знаю, что можно и что нельзя. И про свои планы — тоже не буду.

— Да пожалуйста. Ты можешь меня просто в гости звать — если захочешь. Я, когда вернусь... хрен знает, что буду делать. Ничего важного, в общем.

— Я бы хотел... хотел... чтобы ты скорее вернулась. Если ты не вернешься, я не знаю, как я дальше буду. Сейчас ты — моя единственная соломинка, за которую я могу удержаться.

Эйв берёт мою руку. Очень осторожно. А я… Я не думала, что всё может снова быть вот так. Голова кружится.

— Вот это прекрасно, Эйв. Потому что ты для меня — тоже.

Мы обнимаем друг друга. Два идиота. Два потерявшихся, несчастных идиота.

— Я так соскучился. Прости. Мне сейчас так больно.

Эйв закусывает губу. И я едва удерживаюсь, чтобы… У него шрам на губе. Напоминание о том, что я натворила с нами давным-давно. Самоубийство, юношеская дурь. Сейчас смешно, ага.

— Я очень боялась к тебе идти. Чуть не сбежала сейчас от ворот. Трудно быть живой, да? Чувствовать. Мне тоже больно, Эйв. И я не понимаю, что происходит. Всё это… с Сириусом… безумие. Но это лучше, чем не быть. Хоть это я поняла, слава Мерлину.

— Я... соболезную тебе. — Эйв прижимает меня к себе. — И даже не ревную. Это так трудно... я сам знаю. И меня к Алексу не пускают! Почту не передают! Ах... извини. Не буду больше. Прости, прости!

Как же ему плохо-то, а.

— Алекс уж точно предпочёл бы видеть тебя... в меру довольным жизнью. Целым, невредимым... — Уже не сдерживаюсь, провожу пальцами по его щеке. — Выбритым, пожалуй. Впрочем, даже если ты за месяц отрастишь бороду, мне-то понравится.

Эйв жмурится.

— Я к твоему приезду побреюсь. Я не люблю ходить заросшим. Просто... мне было все равно... Я ни на что не надеялся. — Он открывает глаза, аккуратно убирает прядь с моего лица. — Ты останешься сегодня... со мной?

Куда же я денусь теперь, как ты думаешь?

— Конечно, останусь. Я утром улетаю. Только тебе придётся рано встать и сварить мне кофе. Или я сама сварю.

— Я встану! Сварю тебе кофе, сам!

Никогда не видела, чтобы подобная перспектива так радовала человека. Мы странные существа. Я смеюсь и обнимаю его снова — изо всех сил.

10.

Да, оказывается, сил у меня хватит.


End file.
